Memories
by PirateDragons121
Summary: There are some lines that aren't meant to be crossed. There are some things that aren't meant to be seen. The Strawhats will do whatever it takes to save Luffy. When everything is over, will they feel the same way about Luffy and about themselves?(Strawhats watching memories fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Luke and The Mystery Island**

It was a beautiful day in the New World on the Thousand Sunny. The sun was shining and the day was calm but the Strawhats knew that this never lasted long, so they would enjoy it while they could. Nami was sunbathing and watching the logpose. Robin was reading a book about an island that didn't have an magnetic field in the New World that was cursed. Sanji was in the galley making lunch for everyone. Franky was working on some minor repairs to the Sunny. Brook was playing 'Binks Sake' on his violin. Zoro was sleeping next to the mast. Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy were running around the ship chasing each other. When Usopp suddenly stopped and looked past the figurehead and saw that there was an island starting to appear in the distance.

"Hey! Guy's! I think I see an island." Usopp called out to his friends. Nami checked the logpose then looked to where Usopp was staring and she saw nothing. While Luffy called out that they should definitely go there which was backed up by Chopper.

"There is nothing there Usopp. Besides the next island is still a couple days away and none of the logposes is pointed in that direction." Nami explained.

"Just come here and look for yourself, Nami." Usopp said while pointing past the figurehead that Luffy was currently sitting on. And sure enough when Nami got up and walked over to where Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper were she saw the island in the distance. Because of the all the noise the three of them made, Robin looked up from her book that she was reading. Franky paused what he was fixing. Brook stopped playing his violin, Sanji walked out of the galley to see what was going on. Zoro was woke up from his nap to ask what was going on.

"Let's go to that island! Sanji! Make some pirate lunch boxes." Luffy cheered while everyone got over their shock that there was indeed an island right in front of them.

"We should be there in a few hours. Also there's a huge storm coming this way." Nami said as she walked back to her lawn chair.

"Robin, do you happen to know what island that is?" Nami questioned.

"No, I do not Nami." Robin replied with a slight frown, as she went back to reading her book.

From that point on it was quiet while everyone one got the ship moving a little faster in hopes of reaching the island before the storm hit them.

* * *

A few hours later they docked the Sunny in a round cavern that was hidden from both the island and the sea just in time because the storm hit as they dropped anchor but strangely enough even though a storm was going on at sea the island was completely dry. As everyone got off of the Sunny- they decided that since their ship was hidden from sight no one needed to stand guard-and looked around they noted that they were on a island that was a huge jungle. As they were getting ready to go off in groups and explore the island a voice came from a tree behind them.

"Hey, what's your names?" said voice asked. All the Strawhats spun around at the sound of the voice and looked up and saw a boy about the age of 19. He was tall and muscular with short cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile with a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw. He wore a black t-shirt with blue shorts and black shoes with a sword hanging from his hip.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy; and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates. This is Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook." Luffy stated and pointed to each of them when he called there name."What's your name?" Luffy asked

"Luke" Luke answered as he jumped down from the tree he was sitting in.

"Cool. You should join my pirate crew." Luffy stated

"No, I cannot. I have a job to do." Luke stated losing his grin.

"Luffy, we should just leave him alone and go explore the island like we were going to do." Sanji stated.

"Oh. Ok." Luffy said.

"Wait! I'll show you around the island but then you will have to leave. Ok?" Luke said.

"Sure. Lead the way." Luffy agreed walking next to Luke as everyone ran to catch up to the two.

"Can you tell me about this island's history?" Robin questioned Luke.

"There is not much to tell." Luke replied.

After that they walked on in silence until Luffy saw something from the corner of his eye and ran to check it out.

"Hey! Come back here! Don't go that way!" Luke exclaimed looking deeply troubled as he followed Luffy trying to get him to come back.

Of course seeing their captain and guide go running off into the jungle the Strawhats took off after them. They ran for a few minutes before they came to a clearing. In the center of the clearing was a golden temple with ancient writing carved above the doorway and elaborate carvings around the whole thing. The Strawhats ran to the temple and went inside. They were surprised to see Luke and Luffy passed out on the ground but they didn't have time to think about that as the door closed trapping them inside.

"What the hell just happened?" Sanji questioned.

"The door closed that's what happened ero-cook." Zoro replied.

"What did you just say shit-swordsman." Sanji said while smoking a cigarette.

"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Nami exclaimed. "We have bigger things to worry about."  
"Anything thing for you Nami-swan." Sanji swooned. Zoro just rolled his eye at the scene.

They didn't get any farther because just than Luke decided to wake up. "Aug. Dame didn't see that coming." Luke exclaimed while rubbing the back of his head.

"We need to talk." Zoro said simply his hand resting on his swords.

"Yeah," Luke agreed. "I'll tell you everything I know."

They were silent while Luke explained the history of this island, how he came to be here, what his job is, and what this temple is.

"So, let me get this straight. You're about 500 years old, this temple is older than you are, your job is to get rid of a being that has taken refuge here, and this island is cursed. Anything I missed?" Zoro summed up.

"Hmm. So this is the island that book I was reading was talking about." Robin said.

"Yeah, that just about summes it up. But, there is one thing I have yet to tell you." Luke said.

"So, go on and tell us you shity bastard." Sanji exclaimed.

Luke took a deep breath before going on "Your captain is in danger of dying."

"WHAT?!" All the Strawhats yelled.

"There's only one way to save your captain and that is to go into his memories, find and confront the being, and if possible defeat it." Luke explained patiently.

"Why, Luffy? Not one of us?" Nami questioned.

"Because, the being feeds off of regret, guilt, pain and loss. If you do manage to find the being it will than show you each others memories in hopes of you losing faith in one another." Luke stated plainly.

"What are we waiting for than." Zoro said looking ready to fight. All the other Strawhats nodded in agreement because Luffy saved them now it's their turn to save him.

"Very well then. I will send you into your captain's mind. Just know that if you do not save him you will also die." Luke said as he got ready to send them into Luffy's mind.

"So what." They all said at the same time. "Luffy's our captain and our friend we would do anything for him."

"Ah. I almost forgot, he doesn't know that you will be viewing his memories. And good luck, you're going to need it." Luke said as an after thought.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed at once. Just than a dazzling flash of light him them and they all passed out.


	2. Chapter 2 Luffy's Early Childhood

**A/N Happy Holidays to everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Luffy's Early Childhood**

* * *

When the Strawhats opened their eyes they let out a collective groan of pain. They looked around their surroundings and noticed that they were in a plain white room.

"Where are we exactly?" Nami asked not no one in particular.

"You're in Luffy's mind." A voice replied.

"I always knew that Luffy was empty-headed but this is ridiculous." Sanji stated as he was smoking.

Everyone nodded at that. It took five seconds after that before Nami's face paled and said "Wait, a second. Did any of you answer my question?"

The rest of the Strawhats' shook their heads 'no' and after a few more seconds there faces paled.

"W-w-who said that?" Usopp whispered frightfully

"I did. You're in what I call the between." The voice said again.

"Who are you? Where are you? What's the between?" Nami asked while looking scared out of her mind. In the background Usopp, Chopper, and Brook were having panic attacks.

"I believe that the voice that we heard belongs to Luke." Robin stated calmly.

"You would be correct." Luke's voice said, though it sounded far away.

"But, that doesn't explain how you're talking to us! You're not even here!" Nami screamed at Luke's voice.

"It's true I'm not in Luffy's mind, like you are. I can talk to you because I can use telephaty." Explained Luke's voice. "The between is that time in between sections of memories. When the section of memories is complete you will return here."

"Why did you send us into Luffy's mind?" Sanji questioned him.

"I didn't. _It_ did. _It_ used the white light to drag you into his mind. Now, not only does it have access to his mind, it also has access to your minds as well." Luke's voice said.

"How is that any different from what you were going to do?" Usopp demanded.

"What I was going to do was make it so _It_ couldn't see into your minds. Now, this is more like a two-way street. Also, Luffy doesn't know you're here and going to basically see his life story." Luke's voice stated.

"What do you mean like a two-way street?" Chopper asked him.

"If _It_ wants to, it will show your memories to everyone. Much like what you're going to see soon." Luke's voice explained.

"What did you mean by Luffy not knowing that we're here and going to see his memories?" Nami asked him.

"Just like what I said. He has no idea any of you are here and going to view his life story." Luke's voice replied.

"How do we save Luffy and get out of here?" Usopp asked him.

"I would like to answer that question but, I'm afraid we're out of time. Just remember, not everything is meant to be seen and not everything is meant to be heard." Luke's voice informed them, as the room was filled with swirling colors making the Strawhats dizzy.

* * *

After that was said the white room vanished only to be replaced by them standing in a farm looking area with cows grazing peacefully on the grass and several windmills could be seen in the distance.

"Guys? What are we going to tell Luffy when we see him?" Nami asked them.

"Tell him what, Nami." Usopp asked her.

"That we saw his memories without him being aware of it!" Nami yelled as she hit him over the head with her fist.

"We tell him everything that we're going to see. Just remember that this is all in the past and nothing we see here is gonna change the fact that Luffy is our captain and our friend." Zoro stated with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Zoro-san is right, Usopp-san, Luffy's been there for us. It's our turn to be their for him." Brook said.

"Okay. But does anyone know where we are?" Usopp asked as he looked around. The peaceful atmosphere reminded him of home.

"I think this is Luffy's hometown." Sanji stated while talking around his cigarette and looking at the windmills in the distance. "I remember him talking about a place with windmills when we went to Little East Blue."

Nami folded her arms in thought "I think I remember a name of such a town. I believe it's called Foosha Village. If I recall correctly, it's found on Dawn Island."

"Dawn Island is also where the Goa Kingdom is. It's known for being one of the cleanest places in the world." Robin stated.

"It's hard to believe that Luffy came from such a peaceful looking place. One would never expect to be encouraged to be a pirate from here." Franky said as he looked around the area.

"Sorry to interrupt, but, I believe someone is coming this way." Robin called to them.

Robin was right, when they turned around they saw a woman with long midnight blue hair that would reach her lower back if taken out of the ponytail she was wearing, a short sleeve black shirt with a white flower on the front of it, jean shorts, and a pair of blue tennis shoes. She was holding hand with a boy that looked to be no older than the age of 2 and carrying a backpack. Said boy had short raven-black hair, was wearing a blue shirt with a white ship on the front of it, jean shorts, and a pair of sandals.

"Mellorine~, Mellorine~" Sanji swooned declaring his love for her and failed to notice to 2 year old boy. Zoro just rolled his eye and was going to say something when Chopper interrupted asking "Hey, if this is Luffy's memory, then where is Luffy?" and no sooner did the words leave his mouth he got his answer.

"Mommy, where are we going?" the boy asked.

"I'm going to drop you off at Makino's for a few days, okay, Luffy?" the woman stated. To say the least everyone was shocked at this statement.

"Wow nice going ero-cook, you just hit on Luffy's mom." Zoro said with a slight chuckle.

"Shut up marimo." Sanji said with glare and slight embarrassment. They then proceeded to have one of their usual fights, that ended when Nami got fed up and punched both of them in the back of the head and said "Will you two shut up we can't hear what's going on."

Immediately Sanji stopped fighting Zoro and said he would do anything for his Nami-swan.

"This is a memory we nothing we say or do will have an effect on what happens. The only thing we can do is watch." Robin stated matter of factly.

"So, I have to stay with Makino for a few days?" Luffy asked with a sad look in his eyes.

"Yes, you do sweetie." Luffy's mom replied with a soft smile.

The Strawhats still in various stages of shock, followed Luffy and his mom to a place called Partys Bar. When they ended the bar they expected it to be full of customers, but there were none to be found. The only person in the bar besides them, Luffy, and his mom, was a woman with dark green hair that goes to just above her shoulders with a yellow kerchief keeping it out of her eyes. She wore a white shirt with a floral design on the front, a long dark blue skirt, and orange sneakers with white soles. As soon as Sanji saw her he once again, declared his love. She was busy cleaning a table and didn't see her guests come. After she was finished, she turned around and was greeted with Luffy and Luffy's mom.

Once again Sanji was declaring his love.

"What can I do for you today, Lilyan?" the woman asked politely.

"I need you to look after Luffy, while I'm gone. Can you do that for me Makino?" Lilyan explained.

"Of course, I'm more than happy to look after Luffy." Makino said with a smile on her face.

"Well I should be back in a few days. I'm off. Oh, and Luffy try to stay out of trouble and remember to have fun." Lilyan said with a soft, sad, smile as she walked out the door leaving the backpack on a table by the door.

"Ok, Mommy." Luffy agreed with a blindingly bright smile on his face.

"So what would you like to do, Luffy?" Makino asked.

"I'm kinda hungry." Luffy replied with a slight blush.

"Hahaha. Ok, I'll make you something to eat than. What would you like?" Makino asked Luffy with an affectionate smile on her face.

"Umm...pasta or meat with juice." Luffy said bouncing up and down.

A little while later after the food was done cooking Luffy declared that " Makino's food is the best in the whole wide world."

"Glad to hear someone likes my food." Makino replied good-naturedly "But it's getting late out and it's time for you to go to bed."

"But, Makino, I'm not tired." Luffy complained loudly.

"How about I tell you a story, Luffy? How does that sound?" Makino asked.

"Sure. But only if you tell me one about pirates." Luffy declared.

"Hmm...alright, Luffy." Makino complied. With that the scene ended with them walking up the back stairs behind the bar.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting." Usopp said after a moment of silence.

"So, Luffy was interested in pirates from a very early age." Chopper stated.

"How the hell did Luffy end up having two beautiful women look after him." Sanji fumed.

"I wonder what she had to do to leave Luffy with Makino." Nami asked.

"Hmm...I wonder if she's a revolutionist?" Robin questioned to herself.

Before they had time to answer any of these questions the memory was back but this time they were standing on a dock with a whole bunch of people that they guessed were people from town. They had no problem finding Luffy, as he was in Makino's arms and was looking out to sea. When they looked where everyone was looking at they saw a small passenger ship coming closer to the island. But, when the ship was about 200 feet from the docks they saw that the ship was being chased by three other ships with no markings on them.

"Hey, why are those ship's surrounding the ship that mommy's on?" Luffy asked while pointing at said ships.

At that everyone turned and looked and what Luffy had said and sure enough the three ships that were chasing the passenger ship had surrounded the smaller ship. Standing in the front of the passenger ship was Lilyan and she appeared to be crying. She had a slight smile on her face as she looked toward the shore and saw Luffy there. The Strawhats than saw that the three ships all had cannons and were pointing them at the passenger ship. Most of the Strawhats had a very bad feeling about what was going to happen. They just hoped for there captain's sake, that they were wrong. The next thing they knew was that the three ships had open fired on the passenger ship and the passenger ship had caught fire and was sinking into the ocean. They could hear the screams coming from the passenger ship as other three unidentified ships left. Everyone was frozen in shock at what just happened no one moved or dared to breathe. Until a single heartbroken cry broke the silence,

"MOMMY!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs while tears and snot ran freely down his face.

By this time most of the Strawhats were in shock and some of them were crying at what they just saw and the rest followed after they heard Luffy's cry of despair. They all reached out to try and comfort there captain but there hands just passed right through his body. Makino was the first to react after hearing Luffy's cry and ran back towards the bar crying all the way. When they reached the bar the Strawhats, Makino, and Luffy were still in shock at what they saw.

"I'm so sorry Luffy." Makino said in a soft voice "It looks like you're going to stay with me for a while longer." When Makino pushed open the doors the Strawhats were once again in shock and crying because there in the center of the room was a banner that read 'Happy 3rd Birthday Luffy' in bright red letters on a black background. The Strawhats crying their eyes out. None were denying their tears as they were all to sad and shocked at what they just saw.

"No one should go through losing someone at such a young age." Brook said sadly. Everyone just nodded their heads slowly and dried their eyes. The memory shifted and they were standing in a jungle.

* * *

When they looked around they noticed that they were standing in a clearing with Garp and a slightly older Luffy. He looked about the age of 4.

The Strawhats knew immediately that this was Luffy's crazy grandfather. Although the vice-admiral was younger here than when they met back at Water 7. His hair was only gray on the sides and he looked healthier and stronger.

"That's Garp." Usopp said a little frightfully.

"Whose Garp?" Brook questioned.

"Oh, he's Luffy's grandfather," Nami explained. "He's considered a marine hero for cornering Gold Roger several times among other feats of courage."

"Also, his father Monkey D. Dragon, is the leader of the revolutionaries and happens to be a world-renowned criminal." Robin added.

"Yohoho, Luffy-san has one wild bloodline." Brook said in awe.

"I'll see you in a couple of days, Luffy." Garp said with a smile as he walked away.

"Wait! Grandpa! Don't leave me here by my self!" Luffy called out as he chased Garp through the forest. He ended up tripping over a rock and falling flat on his face. When Luffy got up Garp was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait! Luffy-san's grandpa just left him in a forest for a few days on his own?!" Brook exclaimed in shock.

Before anyone could comment on Brook's statement a loud grumble was heard.

"I bet that's Luffy's stomach." Sanji stated.

"I'm so hungry!" Luffy said while holding his stomach and looking around for something to eat. "There's some kind of fruit hanging from those trees over there." Luffy said excitedly as he made his way over to the trees and began to climb. When he reached his hand out to grab the fruit, some monkey's came out of nowhere and attacked Luffy, which caused him to lose his grip on the tree and fall to the ground.

"Why the hell did those monkey's attack Luffy for?" Zoro asked. Apparently he wasn't the only one who thought that. "Why did those monkey's attack me?" Luffy whined.

"They didn't want their source of food to be eaten by a human." Chopper replied.

But, never one to give up Luffy tried again and again to get a least one piece of fruit. The Strawhats watched the scene unfold and eventually they were all laughing at how Luffy, no matter how hard he tried he failed to get a piece of fruit and gave up after the tenth try.

"Whatever, I don't want fruit anyway." Luffy said with a huff. "I just go fishing. I saw a river a little while back."

By the time he said that, he was covered in scrapes, scratches, and cuts. So Luffy went back into the forest followed closely by the Strawhats. By the time they got to the river it looked to be about noon. Luffy looked around for a long stick to spear the fish with. He found one underneath a bush a few feet away and returned to the edge of the river. With his stick Luffy looked at the water and waited for a few seconds before a fish came into view. Luffy struck out and caught the fish. He then tossed it up on the shore before going back to spearing fish. When he was done, Luffy caught about ten fish, he then started to build a fire. Everything was peaceful and quiet except for Luffy, who was about to eat the fish he caught and cooked. When the Strawhats heard a rustling coming from the bushes behind Luffy. They were shocked to see a bear there. Of course, Luffy was oblivious to the threat and was about to take a bite of the fish, when he heard a low growl come from behind him. Luffy slowly turned around and started at the bear that was behind him for a few seconds before the bear attacked him.

"AHH! Somebody help me!" Luffy screamed as the bear started to chase him through the forest. The Strawhats were all laughing at the scene as they followed a still screaming Luffy through the forest.

"Who would have guessed, that Luffy of all people was scared of a bear." Usopp gasped in between bursts of laughter.

All of a sudden Robin stopped laughing and said "It's not just the one bear that's chasing Luffy any more. It's four."

After hearing this the rest of them stopped laughing and watched the scene play out.

"How can this possibly get any worse?" Nami asked worriedly.

"Don't say that Nami! Bad things happen when you do." Usopp exclaimed. Just then her question was answered, as Luffy fell off of a small cliff and rolled down to the edge of a giant lake and didn't get up right away. The bears that were chasing Luffy disappeared back into the forest.

"Where am I? Well at least they stopped chasing me. But, I'm still hungry." Luffy said while he sat up and looked around.

"That would be his concern." Sanji dead panned. As Luffy looked around the giant lake he spotted some mushrooms and then ate them, along with some bugs that happened to be there. Luffy then fell a sleep. The memory faded to black.

* * *

"What happened?" Usopp questioned as he looked around.

"I believe that Luffy fell a sleep." Robin replied.

"Well, that's something I never thought I would see." Nami said

This time they were standing by the edge of a huge hole in the ground, about five feet across. When they looked over the edge they couldn't tell how far down it went, do to the fact the the hole was blacker than black.

"That's one deep hole." Franky stated as he examined it. "Even I can't tell how deep it is."

"It's so deep I can't even see the bottom of it!" Chopper exclaimed in shock as he backed away from the edge and clung to Zoro's leg fearfully.

They saw that Garp was holding a struggling Luffy by the scruff of his neck and was walking toward the hole.

"Gramps where are we?" Luffy asked as Garp approached the hole.

"This is a bottomless ravine called the Pit to Hell." Garp explained, as he pushed Luffy over the edge. Robin used her powers to make a net over the pit to catch Luffy, but, he fell right through her hands.

"GRANDPA!" Luffy screamed as he fell into the pit.

"WHAT THE HELL?! " All the Strawhats screamed as they watched the scene unfold. Luffy's scream of fear echoed in their minds as the memory faded. When it came back they were still standing near the Pit to Hell, when they saw a small childlike hand reach up and grab the edge of the Pit.

"AHH!" screamed Nami, Usopp, and Chopper who were the ones closest to the edge.

"What's wrong, Nami-swan?" Sanji said as he came over to investigate with the others right behind him. They all gathered around the 'Weakling Trio' to see what was going on. Nami calmed down enough to get a good look at the hand.

"LUFFY!?" Nami screeched causing everyone to cover their ears at the sudden outburst.

"What the hell, Nami?!" Usopp asked as his hearing came back.

"Just look at the edge of the Pit and you'll understand." Nami said shakily. The others did as Nami said and were shocked at what they saw. There climbing out of the Pit to Hell was Luffy, looking like he had just come out of one of their more serious fights. Chopper freaked out when he saw Luffy collapse and started to examine him.

"How is he Chopper?" Sanji asked.

"He has three broken ribs, a sprained ankle, a sprained wrist, and other minor injuries. But, nothing life threatening." Chopper stated professionally.

"Luffy's definitely has had worse." Zoro stated neutrally. Everyone nodded their heads as they thought about all the different battles Luffy fought and how close he had come to dying multiple times.

The Strawhats didn't notice that Garp was there until he spoke, "Your marine training is done for now." Garp said as he picked Luffy up and walked away. The memory shifted and the Strawhats were back in Foosha Village or at least they thought they were.

* * *

They were looking at Foosha from standing in the sky. It took a few seconds for that fact to sink in. Usopp, Brook, Chopper, and Nami freaked out.

"AHHH! WE'RE FLYING!" the four of them said at the same time. Chopper jumped on Zoro's head, Usopp and Brook jumped on Franky's back, Nami moved closer to Robin.

"Chopper get off!" Zoro said while trying to pry him off of his head.

"We aren't going to fall. Because, from what I've observed we follow Luffy. If Luffy falls than we fall. It's that simple." Robin said neutrally.

"By the way where is Luffy?" Usopp asked. After he said that they looked around for Luffy and spotted him a few feet away tied to a bunch of multicolored balloons.

"Why is Luffy-san tied to a bunch of balloons?" Brook questioned.

"I think it's part of Garp's training." Nami replied. "He did say that he tied Luffy to a bunch of balloons."

"Oh, this isn't good. From what we've seen so far I think it's safe to assume that Luffy hasn't eaten his Devil Fruit yet. So, if he falls from this height he will die." Robin stated neutrally.

"Don't say things like that!" Usopp yelled from his spot on Franky's shoulders.

"This is so cool!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes. The sun was just starting to set turning the sky into pinks, purples, and blues.

"So pretty!" Chopper said in awe. All the Strawhats watched the sunset in peace and quiet. Until they heard a loud popping sound come from the balloons. Luffy started to freak out as he started to sink. Do to Luffy's thrashing more of the balloons popped, causing him to fall to the ground faster. A few seconds later Luffy landed on the beach right in front of Makino and a few inches away from the ocean. The impact was so great he left a crater in the sand. He didn't get up or move a muscle.

* * *

The scene shifted and they were standing in a house with Makino, Garp, and a guy who has a cleft chin, oval glasses, and has a hat with light pink and dark red stripes.

"How is he?" Garp asked with something that sounded almost like concern.

"He has a broken leg, a mild concussion, a broken arm, and other minor injuries. If Luffy was anyone else he would've died from the impact." Makino said while glaring at Garp.

"I just have one question. Why did you bring Luffy to my house and not to the doctor's?" The guy with the oval glasses asked.

"Because, mayor you live the closest to the beach and he lives on the other side of town." Makino replied calmly.

"Why would Luffy be at the beach? What does this have to do with Garp?" The mayor asked.

"Garp decided it would be good training for Luffy if he tied him to a bunch of balloons." Makino said politely while glaring at Garp.

"We'll continue your training later, Luffy. Thanks for taking care of Luffy, Makino and Woop Slap." Garp said as he was about to walk out of the door.

"First, you leave him in a forest by himself. Then, you throw him into the Pit to Hell. Now, you tie him to a bunch of balloons. He's not one of your marines to boss around. He's your grandson and he happens to be four years old if you haven't noticed. If you keep pushing him like this he's going to die one of these days. Plus, you won't spend any time with him unless it involves your crazy training." Makino said angrily. But, Garp didn't't listen to her rant as he left Woop Slap's house and went back to his ship.

"Wow! Got to give her credit. She's the only person who can stand up to Garp like that." Franky said in awe. The Strawhats all nodded in agreement at that.

"Why doesn't grandpa want to spend any time with me?" Luffy asked sadly.

"He's very busy Luffy. If his job would let him I'm sure that he would spend a lot more time with you." Makino replied softly.

"What does grandpa do anyway?" Luffy asked a little more cheerfully.

"He's a marine. He protects us from the evil people in this world." Makino replied. "He just wants you to grow up to be a strong marine like him."

"But, I don't want to be a marine." Luffy whined.

"Why don't you want to be a marine?" Makino asked.

"Because, being a marine means that I'll have to share food with people and I don't want to do that. Plus, it seems like it won't be any fun because all you do is train." Luffy replied with a huff.

"If you don't want to be a marine, than what do you want to be?" Makino asked.

"I want to be a pirate!" Luffy declared with a smile.

"Why would you want to be a pirate?" Makino and Woop Slap questioned.

"Because, pirates go on adventures, have fun, and don't listen to what other people tell them to do." Luffy replied with stars in his eyes and a huge smile on his face.

"No one from this village will become a pirate while I'm here." Woop Slap said with a frown.

"Whatever you decided to do with your life, I'll support you one hundred percent." Makino said with a smile. The memory shifted and they were standing in the streets of Foosha.

* * *

The Strawhats spotted Luffy walking down the street towards the Partys Bar when a group of three boys around the age of ten walked towards Luffy. Unfortunately, Luffy walked right into the leader of the boys. The leader had short greenish whitish hair, green eyes, a green shirt with a telescope on it, blue shorts, and black shoes.

"S-sorry." Luffy apologized to him and went to go around him to get to the Partys Bar. But, was stopped by the one he ran into.

"Where do you think you're going, freak?" The leader of the boys said.

"I'm going to go visit Makino." Luffy said with a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"Oh, is that so? We still haven't forgiven you for the incident last week." The boy said with a glare. The other boys backed up his statement.

"I told you guys it was an accident." Luffy said starting to get nervous.

"Accident? We don't care if it was on purpose or not. You still put Michel, Kevan, and Henry in the hospital." All the boys were now glaring at Luffy. The boys had Luffy surrounded and were slowly pushing him back into an alley way.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Nami asked nervously.

Luffy tripped over a box and fell down as he was starting to get up one of the boys kicked him in the stomach. That was all that was needed before they all ganged up on Luffy and started to beat him to a bloody pulp and call him names. Luffy curled into a ball to lessen the damage that was being done to him.

"I always thought that Luffy was well liked and had a ton of friends, do to his personality." Usopp said cringing slightly and growing angry at seeing the boys beat up his captain.

"I think we all thought that Usopp." Nami replied looking at the scene before her as everyone else nodded their heads. It appeared that the group of kids were done beating Luffy up and they breathed a sigh of relief. Then the kids started talking while walking away from the beat up Luffy.

"The world would be a better place without you." A kid with medium blond hair, grey eyes, a blue shirt and shorts told Luffy.

"There's no one in the world that would want to be your friend, freak." A kid with short dark black hair, blue eyes, a plain white shirt, and black shorts said to Luffy.

"I heard from my dad that his grandfather is the person who took down Gold Roger. His dad is the leader of the Revolutionaries. His whole entire family are a bunch of freaks." The leader informed them.

"Yeah, you should just die." The kid with blond hair said.

"No one in the world would want to be friends with a freak like you." The kid with the black hair put in.

"How can kids be so cruel and say the things that they said?" Brook asked while glaring at the boys' backs.

"Sometimes kids can be more cruel than adults." Robin said sadly allowing her hair to fall in front of her face. "No one should be subjected to this kind of cruelty."

After that was said the boys walked out of the alley way and disappeared. This allowed for the Strawhats to see just how bad Luffy was. Luffy was bruised, bloody, and had what appeared to be a broken leg. He then got up and limped to Makino's. Luffy went in through the back door and walked right into Makino.

"Luffy! What in the world happened to you!?" Makino exclaimed in shock; immediately scooped him up and started to clean his injuries.

"Makino? Why does everyone hate me?" Luffy asked her.

"Luffy, what are you talking about? Everyone simply adores you." Makino replied with a confused look on her face.

"All the kids hate me because, they think I'm a freak and that I shouldn't have been born. No one wants to be my friend. I don't like being all alone." Luffy said miserably.

"Luffy, who told you that?" Makino asked him.

"Wyatt, James, and Mark." Luffy said sadly.

"Well, they have no idea what they're talking about." Makino replied softly.

"Makino? Will I ever have friends?" Luffy asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes Luffy, you will find friends. Friends who will stand by you through good times and bad. I don't know when but one day you will find them and you won't be alone anymore. No one is born into this world to be alone. That I can guarantee." Makino replied with a smile after she finished wrapping Luffy's leg in a bunch of bandages. "Just promise me one thing. That once you find them never let them go. Now, lets go eat dinner."

"Yeah!" Luffy said agreeing to both of them and losing all of his earlier sadness. The memory ended and the Strawhats were standing in the in between again. "Luffy's had to deal with a lot of stuff. We haven't even seen Ace or Shanks yet." Nami stated.

"Yeah, Luffy just doesn't look the same without his straw hat. You would never think that he was bullied with the way he acts." Usopp said.

"I always thought that Zeff's training was bad. But, compared to Luffy it was like a walk in the park." Sanji said as he finished his cigarette.

"Look, the next memory is coming." Chopper said. He was right, the in between was filled with the swirling colors and the next memory began.

* * *

**A/N I apologize for any OOC-ness in this fanfic.**


End file.
